The present invention relates to a piezoelectric speaker, and more particularly, it relates to improvements made on the frequency characteristic of a piezoelectric speaker.
As an example of a conventional piezoelectric speaker, there has been provided one employing a piezoelectric vibrator of cantilever configuration in which an end of, e.g., a piezoelectric bimorph element is fixed while the other end thereof is made free to be connected with a diaphragm through an appropriate coupling member thereby to vibrate the diaphragm.
However, such conventional piezoelectric speaker of the aforementioned type has the following disadvantages: First, relatively sharp resonance peaks are developed in the piezoelectric vibrator to deteriorate its frequency characteristic. Further, when some damping processing is performed to control the resonance peaks, the sound pressure level is lowered in turn.